Valley Girl, Country Boy
by Theban-Rune
Summary: I decided to make a series of Sam/Kitty fanfictions that sometimes have absolutley nothing to do with eachother. This is the product of my ideas.
1. Valley Girl

Valley Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel…or even work for them. I want to. -pout-

Sam Guthrie had his backpack slung over his shoulder as he stepped out of the car. Ororo and Professor Xavier had used it to pick him up from the bus station.  
The sun shone brightly in his eyes as he used his hand to deflect the rays. It had been dark when he'd gotten off the bus and he'd fallen asleep during the car ride to the Xavier Institute. After a few seconds his eyes had adjusted and he stretched, opening his mouth and yawning as he did so.  
"Professor, your, like, back. Did it go well?"  
San practically dropped his backpack as a younger girl walked through the front doors of the mansion.  
"Oh, is this, like, him? Hi, my name's Kitty Pryde. What's yours?" She said it in a bubbly fashion and smiled warmly at him after she'd finished.  
"Sam...Sam Guthrie." He can tell he's blushing as he offers her his right hand. Especially when she takes his hand and shakes it daintily, before letting go.  
"Kitty, why don't you show Sam to his room," The Professor said in a calm, even voice.  
Kitty opened then closed her mouth; the Professor continued.  
"He'll be rooming with Ray, after the little...problem Ray experienced while rooming with Roberto."  
Kitty nodded and grabbed Sam's hand, much to his surprise.  
"Come on, Sam. I'm sure you're going to love it here."  
From that day on Sam knew he was in love with the valley girl named Kitty Pryde.


	2. Danger Room

Danger Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of their characters. I do hope to work for them (Marvel) one day.

* * *

The first time they were partnered up in the Danger Room, they were both trying not to get skewered and make sure the other didn't get skewered either.

"Watch out!" Kitty cried, tackling Sam to the ground, then phasing them through the earth.

A drone's laser blasted the spot he'd been standing mere seconds ago.

"Thanks, Kitty." Sam breathed out, feeling quite happy that he hadn't been blasted.

They're both breathing heavily and very warm and wearing skin tight suits with boots doesn't help that much.

It takes them a few seconds to realize they're in a slightly awkward position. His hands are on her hips and she has her arms around his abdomen, head on his chest.

She raises her head from him and they both lean their heads towards each other. She smells like vanilla and pomegranate. Their lips are almost touching now, just a little mo-

"Yo, lovebirds! We need a little help up here. We're getting plastered!" Ray yells down to them, turning around quickly to shoot an electrical blast at a drone.

A blush spreads itself across Kitty's face and Sam could feel a heat spread across his own as he removed his hands from her hips. She unwraps her arms from his waist and gets off of him, her cheeks still flushed.

He'd have to remind himself to draw a goatee on Ray with permanent marker later.


	3. Unexpected Turn

Unexpected Turn

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of their characters. I do own these stories, though…I think.

The characters are a little out of character (I think)

* * *

Their first kiss wasn't supposed to happen, it just wasn't. It was supposed to be an everyday, normal trip to Bayville for the two of them. 'Normal' was impossible for them, though. Due to the fact that they were mutants and band from practically everywhere.

-

"Mutant scum."

"Freaks."

"Fags.

The list of names they were called behind their backs that day went on and on. He really didn't get the 'fag' thing, since he was with Kitty but he ignored it just like all the other names. When they couldn't take the names they went to the park.

"This is so wrong." Kitty sighed out, sitting on the edge of a park bench.

"I…It's alright, Kitty. It's gonna get better." Sam said softly, sitting next to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

She turned towards him and smiled. "Thanks, Sam, th-"

"Freaks!" A car filled with teenage boys darted past them, and Sam quickly pulled his hand away as he glared at them.

"Oh, god, Sam. I can't handle this. I can't do this, I just, - ugh-, I just can't". She covered her face with her hands and rested her forehead against her knees.

Rain drops began to fall on their head. It's not a downpour, but it's not a drizzle either. The people on the streets quickly run for cover, leaving Sam and Kitty alone.

He gently places his hand back on her shoulder and uses his other hand to bring her face to his, her hands slide onto her lap. And with rain sliding down their faces. He places a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Then…then let me help ya, Kitty. 'Cause…'cause I don't wanna lose ya." He's staring into her blue-grey eyes and they lean their head towards each other, kissing softly.

The falling rain the only witness to their first kisses.

* * *

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_


	4. Fun' with Kids

Fun with Kids

Disclaimer: Still don't own Marvel or any of their characters. Working on it though.

* * *

It was his turn to put Ethan to sleep, and being a dad wasn't exactly what he'd expected. Their 6-month old son was a handful and demanded their attention 24-7. Even going as far as to scream-bloody-murder when Kitty was talking on the phone for a brief second. So going out and being super-heroes was obviously out of the question.

Carefully placing his son in the basinet, Sam held his breath and bit his lower lip nervously. Ethan let out a small, relieved sigh as he was laid down and began to suck on his thumb in his sleep. Sam released his breath slowly and backed away, attempting to be as quiet as possible.

Kitty began to giggle from her spot in the doorway, and Sam almost did a back-flip he was so surprised. A bright flash filled the room for a second as Kitty snapped a picture.

"Gahd, damn, Kitty!" Sam hissed, his face reddening as he turned to look at his wife. "What are you thinkin'?"

"That you're over reacting." Kitty smiled as she spoke.

"I just got him to sleep." Sam huffed, stalking in front of his wife; his larger form easily overshadowing her small one.

Kitty made a rather childish face then raised the camera. Sam froze, compelled to see what she would do.

She brought it to her face and Sam was struck full-on by the bright flash.

Dazed he grabbed the door frame and blinked a few times. Kitty fell into a hysterical bout of giggles, laughing so hard she was beginning to cry. Sam shot a glare at his wife, and then stood up straight.

Her giggles began to slow down, until they stopped completely. Sam rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles, then quietly shut Ethan's door. Kitty took off running, her long brown hair flying behind her. Sam quickly fallowed.

* * *

This isn't the best one, but I think it's slightly cute.


	5. Advertisement

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Marvel or any of their characters.

**Prompt** – #95, Original, Advertisement

His stomach was not made of steel, contrary to popular belief, and much to his own dismay when it came to scenarios such as these. He slowly swallowed the saliva he hadn't realized was collecting in his mouth and forced a smile.

Kitty beamed back in response and continued to offer that…_thing_ to him. He couldn't _not_ accept it, but he didn't _want_ to accept it either. If he didn't she'd cry, if he did…he'd end up in the infirmary for hours that night. Lesser of two evils? Pick your poison?

"Well Kitty…I tell ya what, why don't I help you sell and bake your…baked goods? It'll be run, yeah?" And save tons of people from horrible stomach pains if played out successfully.

Of course he couldn't tell her that, but it was well implied.

Kitty seemed momentarily confused but quickly regained her smile.

"That would be, like, so cool, Sam!"

Crisis, and poison, averted.

_Oh my goodness, is Theban-Rune/Youkai-no-Shimo UPDATING? She is indeed._

_Okay, so I don't MEAN to be a horrible jerk, I just am apparently. I'd always meant to update, I just didn't…most likely from my jerk tendencies. _

_BUT I UPDATE FOR YOUALL __MY ADORING FANS__. Jaja, but yeah, I'm hoping to make small chapters using the 100 themes, which one depends on my mood at the time of the random number generating._

_I digress, I'd love to thank the anonymous Ashley for the review, which rekindled my writing inspiration. Thanks a lot, Ashley!_


End file.
